


A Date At The Museum

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established!stydia, F/M, Fluff, Museum Date, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are visiting Paris and Stiles is having a hard time not getting bored in the Louvres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date At The Museum

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy some established-relationship fluff! Nothing very eventful happens in this one but it's a cute situation to imagine stydia in.

The halls and rooms of the museum were almost silent. The only sound that could be heard was the tick-tacking of the visitors' shoes on the marble floor. Sometimes, a indiscernible whisper would break the silence. Stiles was doing his best to keep himself occupied, staring at every object in the  displays trying to find it interesting, but he was failing miserably. Museums weren't really his thing. He had agreed to go for Lydia. The couple were on vacations in Paris and the young woman had insisted that they go to the Louvres. Stiles being himself, he was incapable of saying no to his dear Lydia so they had gone.

The first hour had been okay, paintings weren't that fascinatingbut most were pretty and Stiles had mostly spent his time looking at Lydia anyway. He loved to see her this way. She was running from room to room, gasping excitedly when she recognized a certain masterpiece. She looked like she was having the time of her life. The young man wasn't sure what was so fun about a bunch of paint strokes on a canvas but he enjoyed seeing her this excited. Excited Lydia was his favorite. Well, maybe he liked horny Lydia a tiny bit more, but that was another story.

After walking through dozens of rooms with what seemed to be an infinity of paintings in them, the pair arrived in the Egyptian antiquities  rooms and it all went downhill from there. Stiles started to get hungry, his legs were sore from standing so much and he just didn't care the least about some old Egyptian spoon or mirror or whatever that thing was. Lydia kept explaining him things she had learned about their culture and he knew she just wanted to include him but he couldn't listen for more than ten seconds. He heard her words, but then they would mix up in his mind and he didn't understand anything. 

Stiles felt bad about wanting to leave. Lydia had dreamed all her life about visiting this museum and he couldn't even survive two hours of it for her. That's why he didn't tell her anything and just sat down on a  bench. Lydia didn't notice at first and she continued to read the explanations on the wall. Stiles watched her raise her head to read and smiled. Even with those heels, she was tiny. He felt himself dozing off and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head to feel more awake and looked up, meeting Lydia's concerned eyes.

“Honey, are you okay?”

“Of course, I'm just a bit tired. But don't worry about me! Just keep looking at theexhibition. It's so interesting, I wouldn't want you to miss it.”

Lydia wasn't convinced. She knew Stiles didn't like museums and that he had only come for her. She shook her head in disbelief.

“You're bored, aren't you?”

Stiles smiled at her words. She knew him so well, he couldn't hide anything from her.

“A bit.” He admitted.

“A bit? Stiles, you almost fell asleep!” The girl replied with a knowing smile. He really couldn't get anything past her.

“I'm just tired!” He insisted.

Lydia didn't respond to him, instead offering him her hand. He took it and started kissing each knuckle softly. The young woman rolled her eyes.

“Stiles. We're not exactly alone. Get up.” Lydia reminded him.

“Right.” A pink blush made its way on the man's cheeks. Stiles stood up, not releasing her hand, intertwiningtheir fingers instead. Lydia started walking, leading the way.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“You'll see.” Lydia answered, wiggling her eyebrows flirtatiously.

She lead them through rooms and hallways, only looking at the museum map a few times. Her  sense of direction  was way better than Stiles'. She couldn't even count all the times he had gotten lost during this trip.

They soon arrived at the museum's coffeeshop. Stiles smiled at her and asked.

“How did you know I was hungry?”

“I just know you that well.” Lydia responded, kissing him on the cheek. “Also, your stomach kept gurgling”. The young man chuckled.

They walked towards the counter, hand in hand.

“And, I'm really sorry about getting bored. I know you really wanted to see the Louvres and I love you, I really wanted you to see it.” Stiles said in a more serious tone.

“Awww, thank you. Don't worry, I can always go back tomorrow while you sleep in or something. And I love you too.” Lydia replied sweetly.

Stiles put the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers on her waist, pulling her towards him. Lydia released his other hand and put hers around his neck. She played with his hair. They started kissing, stopping only when they heard an angry mom clear her throat. The couple pulled away and smiled, a bit embarrassed. They sometimes forgot they weren't alone. And they had to admit that a museum coffeeshop full of children probably wasn't the most appropriate place to make out.

“Besides,” Lydia continued, “I knew that museum would be a bit too much for you, with your short attention span and all.”

But Stiles wasn't listening, instead looking at the cupcakes on the counter excitedly, trying to find the one with the most chocolate icing on it. Lydia laughed. “My point exactly.”

“What?” Stiles asked, noticing she was talking again.

She shook her head with a soft smile.

“Nothing. So what do you want to order?”


End file.
